gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Cataclysm
The cataclysm was a disastrous event that occurred in Gotham City, caused by the terrorist attacks of Ra's al Ghul and Jeremiah Valeska. As a result, Gotham City was left in a ruinous state, only to be quarantined by the United States government and declared a federal No Man's Land. Left in a lawless state, criminals took over the city and divided it into gang territories. The Gotham City Police Department declared their own territory, battling to regain control of the city. History After the destruction of the bridges of the city because of Jeremiah Valeska's plan, Gotham was evacuated and each gang took its territory. Aftermath Day 22 After the destruction of the bridges, the gangs were claiming territories. Day 45 Scarecrow took Otisburg and attacked civilians crucifying them and at the same time killing them. Day 87 The GCPD is attacked next to the hospital to steal supplies for Scarecrow's Gang. Day 88 The GCPD rescue some enslaved orphans from the Soothsayers. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne obtains a cure for Selina Kyle's spin from Ivy Pepper at Robinson Park. Day 95 Oswald Cobblepot leads the Street Demonz, the Lo Boyz, and the Undead to Haven to reclaim his workers. It's members double-cross Cobblepot causing Cobblepot to work with Jim Gordon to drive them out. Meanwhile, Bruce and Selina get the location of Jeremiah Valeska from the Mutant Leader where they find that Ecco has established the Church of Jeremiah Valeska in the Old Town Church. When Barbara arrives to kill Oswald Cobblepot, she, Oswald, Gordon, Harvey Bullock, and those outside are caught by surprise when an explosion happens inside Haven. Day 96 When Victor Zsasz is suspected to have bombed Haven, the GCPD and the Cobblepot crime family work together to apprehend Zsasz who is holed up in a building in the northeast corner of Harlow Park. Cobblepot oversaw an unfair trial where he nearly had Victor Zsasz beheaded until Gordon intervened and got him far away from Cobblepot's turf. After helping Lucius Fox to trace the RPG attack, Edward Nygma followed his barely written clue to the apartment of a paraplegic old woman who stated that he saw Riddler fire the RPG. After being hit on the head and recalling the events, Nygma sent the old lady out the window. Jeremiah Valeska takes over the Soothsayers' digging operation until he is attacked and stabbed by Selina Kyle. Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth show up to stop Selina before she can finish the job. Day 97 Delta Force led by Eduardo Dorrance arrives in Gotham City to help regain control of it under the orders of Theresa Walker. Using a special trap, Nygma gets away from Gordon and Dorrance. At a party at the Sirens nightclub, Selina tells Bruce that she is not a scared child that Bruce was the day when Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne were shot. After evading his captors, Nygma confronts Cobblepot about what happened to him as he tells Nygma that Hugo Strange healed him. After some persuasion from Nygma, Barbara told him where he can find one of Strange's "Igors." Following them to an abandoned building where Strange was working on dead bodies, Nygma confronted Strange who revealed that he had a chip placed in his brain and then knocked him out. As Cobblepot and his dog Edward enter a secret underground room in their lair, Bruce gets a pep talk from Harvey Bullock. After working on Nygma's brain, Strange is confronted by Gordon and Delta Force as Nygma is brought out of his unconsciousness as Nygma stated that Strange put a chip in his head. As some Delta Force soldiers escort Strange out of the building, Dorrance takes control of Nygma as he reveals to Gordon that his boss Theresa Walker is the one in control of Nygma. Not wanting to kill Nygma, Gordon runs for it as Dorrance sends Nygma after him. Later that night, it is revealed that Jeremiah is still alive after Ecco had their doctor patch him up. As Jeremiah stated that he wanted to fool Bruce and Selina, they make their way to Wayne Manor where their doctor had just finished working on two people working for Jeremiah as he plans a "family reunion." Day 151 While running from Edward Nygma, James Gordon ducks into an ambulance. While struggling against Nygma, Gordon grabs a respirator and strikes Nygma in the head. Upon recovering, Nygma states that he doesn't know what happened after he was mind-controlled. At the Gotham City Police Department, Alfred Pennyworth meets up with Bruce Wayne where Alfred recognizes Delta Force for their reputation in military coups and assassinations. When Alfred asks one of them when the supplies are arriving in Gotham City, they state that they don't know and have them taken out back. Though Bruce and Alfred subdue their captives. Meanwhile, Oswald Cobblepot cuts a deal with Selina Kyle to help him track down Magpie where she traps them in a room filled with her homemade explosives. Eduardo Dorrance takes control of the GCPD where he has Harvey Bullock, Alvarez, and the other police officers locked up. At The Sirens, Barbara Kean tells Gordon and Nygma that she can't call any of her fellow Sirens since they are busy protecting her territory. Eduardo Dorrance shows up with Delta Force which leads to a gunfight where Gordon, Barbara, and Nygma get away. Falling back to Bruce's satellite apartment, Lucius Fox removes the chip from Nygma's head. Eduardo contacts Gordon stating that his men found Lee Thompkins hiding in the North Side of Gotham and requests a trade where he wants Edward Nygma. As Gordon heads to the ruins of Haven as part of the deal, Bruce, Alfred, Barbara, Nygma, and Lucius plan to reclaim the Gotham City Police Department. Bruce heads to the top of the roof to broadcast the information to his contacts on the other side about Theresa calling the hit on Haven and defeats a soldier that tried to stop him. As Alfred, Barbara, and Lucius work to prepare to fill the GCPD with knockout gas, Nygma in a hazmat suit brings in a briefcase that he bluffs as a bomb with the code to disarm it being the answer to how many times a Pallid beach mouse can give birth. With a minute left, Harvey claims that he took biology and the answer is 0 since the Pallid beach mouse has been extinct for years. This provided Nygma time enough for the knockout gas to fill the GCPD. Gordon fights Eduardo at Haven and impales him on a pole while Leslie shoots the soldier that tried to kill him. After escaping from the bomb-filled room, Cobblepot and Selina find Magpie in one of Cobblepot's traps in his hidden room. He shoots Magpie stating that nobody steals from him. After visiting the satellite apartment to get some things, Alfred is ambushed and kidnapped by Jeremiah Valeska. Theresa Walker arrives in Gotham City after the broadcast was a success and finds Eduardo. She gives him a special mask as Theresa plans to have Hugo Strange fix him up. Alfred regains consciousness in Wayne Manor where Jeremiah states his plans to dig under the river. In the meantime, he would like Alfred to do some butler work in preparation for the "big day." Day 391 The GCPD and it's allies are preparing for a war to save the city. This battle is lead by Jim Gordon. Participated GCPD This group claimed the areas around the Upper West Side which they labeled the Green Zone. * Jim Gordon * Harvey Bullock * Vanessa Harper * Alvarez * Lucius Fox * Bruce Wayne (refugee) * Alfred Pennyworth (refugee) * Selina Kyle (refugee) * Will Thomas (refugee) † * Gabriel (refugee) † * Multiple unnamed police officers Cobblepot Crime Family This group claimed Gotham City Hall for their territory. * Oswald Cobblepot - Leader * Arthur Penn † - Shot by a member of the Street Demonz. * Olga * Edward - Oswald Cobblepot named his pet dog after Edward Nygma. The Sirens This group claimed the areas around the Sirens nightclub. * Barbara Kean - Leader * Tabitha Galavan † - Killed by Oswald Cobblepot. * Sisters of the League ** Lelia Scarecrow Gang This group claimed the areas around the Otisburg. * Jonathan Crane - Leader * Scag Firefly Gang This group claimed the areas around the Bowery. * Bridgit Pike - Leader * 5 Members Freeze Gang * Victor Fries - Leader Street Demonz It was said that the Street Demonz claimed Gotham City Chinatown. * Emmanuel Vasques † - Leader * Unnamed third leader of the Street Demonz - Successor * Tank Lo Boyz The helicopter that Bruce Wayne called for was shot by an RPG and crash-landed into their territory of Old Gotham. * Nando † - Leader * Unnamed second leader * 5 members † Soothsayers The Soothsayers claimed the Granton District as their territory and had been using the orphans to dig a hole under the river in order to reach the mainland. * Sykes † - Leader. Killed by Jeremiah Valeska. * 5 members † Undead Ramos Silva and her unnamed gang claimed an unnamed territory near the Granton District. * Ramos Silva † - Leader. Shot in the head by Jim Gordon. * Unnamed leader - Successor * 5 Members † The Mutants The Mutants took up their territory in a posh part of Gotham City that was declared the Dark Zone. * Mutant Leader * 7 Members Church of Jeremiah Valeska Jeremiah and his followers used the Old Town Church in the Dark Zone as their place of recruitment. After some digging, Jeremiah makes claim to Wayne Manor. * Jeremiah Valeska - Leader * Ecco - Second-in-command * Multiple unnamed followers * Unnamed Doctor - Associate Delta Force This military group was sent into Gotham City to help reclaim it for a bigger purpose. Alfred identified them as being involved in assassinations and military coups. * Theresa Walker - Benefactor * Eduardo Dorrance - Leader * Sgt. Angel Vallelunga - Second-in-command * Ramirez Others * Tweaker - He claimed an abandoned church for his turf. * Mother - She claimed an abandoned hotel for her turf. * Orphan - Same as Mother. * Ivy Pepper - She claimed [[Robinson Park|'Robinson Park']] for her turf. * Edward Nygma - He claimed an abandoned library for his turf while being secretly controlled by Theresa Walker. * Victor Zsasz - He claimed a building in the northeast corner of [[Harlow Park|'Harlow Park']] somewhere in the Upper East Side for his turf until he was apprehended by Jim Gordon. * Hugo Strange - He took up residence in a morgue where he worked on dead bodies again while secretly being used by Delta Force. * Magpie † - She resided in an abandoned building where she made her special bombs. She was killed by Oswald Cobblepot. * Lee Thompkins - She was found by Delta Force hiding out in the North Side of Gotham City while secretly being controlled by Theresa Walker. She later works at the hospital that Selina was previously in. * Jervis Tetch - Jeremiah Valeska had him help Ecco oversee the production of some chemicals at Ace Chemicals. * Chessmen - A gang that operated in The Narrows. Some of it's members were hypnotized by Jervis Tetch. * Leopards - A rival gang of the Chessmen. Appearances Season 4 * "A Dark Knight: To Our Deaths and Beyond" (vision) * "A Dark Knight: No Man's Land" Season 5 * "Year Zero" (Aftermath; as No Man's Land) * "Trespassers" (Aftermath; as No Man's Land) * "Penguin, Our Hero" (Aftermath; as No Man's Land) * "Ruin" (Aftermath; as No Man's Land) * "Pena Dura" (Aftermath; as No Man's Land) * "13 Stitches" (Aftermath; as No Man's Land) * "Ace Chemicals" (Aftermath; as No Man's Land) Notes *The cataclysmic event and subsequent aftermath are based on the events that transpired throughout the comics Batman: Cataclysm, Batman: Contagion, and Batman: No Man's Land. In those storylines, various major disasters caused by large-scale earthquakes and disease epidemics reduced the population of Gotham City drastically, leading the United States to quarantine the city and declare it a federal No Man's Land. The city was then split between various gangs and criminals, with the GCPD and the Batman family also fighting for territory as havens for civilians. References Category:Events Category:Allusions to the comics